Wild Blue Yonder Love
by Orange Seltzer
Summary: Tabby tries to cheer Kurt up. She may not be the most considerate person, but she tries. Join them on their day of madness and watch them be teenagers. [KurtxTabitha] Mindless fluff sex? Maybe funny? [I'm not using Kurt's accent, sorry. Imagine!3]


Hello, and welcome. I've wanted to write a Kurt/Tabby story for over a year now, and I've ended up starting this. It's not very intelligent, not very deep, but if you need a nice little story, here you go. Because sometimes, we all need mindless sex fluff.

X.x.x.x.X

She could go to English-in fact; she knew it would benefit her. But there was something about Mondays, this Monday in particular that had her itching for a long weekend. Everything was still in her locker; all she'd need is a companion for her mediocre adventure. Glancing through the mass of students swimming through the halls, she spotted some she knew, mostly former teammates; but nobody seemed quite right. Amara was a guaranteed good time, but she actually cared about her education. The Brotherhood were in a corner, and glancing at a nearby clock; Tabitha decided it was entirely too early to deal with them. Sighing, she lamented about how drinking was always more fun with a partner, she shrugged and walked towards the door, day already slightly spoiled.

Than she saw him.

Looking a little morose, with his shoes untied, was her newly appointed drinking and mischief making buddy. He just didn't know it yet.

"Hey! Fuzzy boy!"

She ran up to him, people stepping out of the way quickly, or being shoved aside. Kurt had heard her, and had a bewildered expression spread across her face, mixed with a hint of insuppressible excitement.

"Tabitha! What brings you over here, to…the water fountain?"

She still made him flustered, and the red in his hologram's cheeks was all she needed to invite him along.

"Oh, Blue, you know me. The temptation of being near you and a half-broken fountain was _unbearable!" _She threw her head back to emphasize how over the top she could be. Bringing it down, she saw he was turning several shades of red. She was making him uncomfortable, but Tabitha had learned how to read men years ago. Kurt may have been embarrassed, but there was a part of him struggling over him enjoying it. _'Hmmm…doesn't he have that Amanda chick to give him some thrills?' _The Nightcrawler was as decent as decent as guys came, shouldn't he be telling her to knock it off? Putting on a serious face, Tabitha crossed her arm. "What's this about Blue Boy? Wouldn't that chick of yours blow a fuse if she knew I was flirting with you?" She raised an eyebrow, but it fell when Kurt's blush faded, and his eyes lost the usual spark.

"Funny you should mention her," his voice hinting irony. "Amanda…I don't know what went wrong, but something did-a lot of things must've-because it's over." His shoulders drooped, and strands of blue fell into his face. "So flirt away Tabitha, just don't be surprised if I'm not enthused."

Now she _had _to take him out. Who else could he drink his misery away with? And besides she was good at cheering people up, right? She did it all the time, even if a lot of the people were unhappy because of her. Putting an arm around his shoulders, she bounced her hip against him and grinned. "Than it's your lucky day! We're gonna go and have some fun."

"W-what?" Kurt looked confused and terrified at the same time.

"C'mon Yonder Boy! When you tell me a sob story like that, how could I live with myself if I just let you walk away like this?" Now she was getting excited, and half walking, half dragging him towards the doors. The bell rung, and people were making their ways to their first period class. "You need a release! Today, I'm Tabitha Smith: Emotional Candy Striper!"

Kurt groaned, and refused to go any further. "Tabitha, I really-"

"Fine, Candy Stripper. Anyway, let's get a move on, before they check the halls for stragglers."

Kurt shrugged her arm off his shoulder, and faced her. She crossed her arms again, leaning of a hip, getting impatient, but loving the challenge. Corruption was always fun, especially when the person was older, and experienced less danger than her. "Tabitha, I appreciate this-honestly. But I've got a test today, and I'm failing History. I really can't afford to miss a day. Plus, if we got out, and…drink, I'll show up tomorrow hung-over."

"Like you've never done that before!" Persistency was one of her "virtues," among others; most of them questionable. "Look, this'll be good for you. Besides, whats-her-name's in a bunch of your classes. I think a little distance will be good for you Blue." She was wearing him down, his eyes were going soft and remembering the fun they had together when she was still with the X-men. Batting her eyelashes-persuasion was another asset she possessed, she whined a "Please" or two, and flashed a smile. He was a nice guy; saying "No" was more difficult for him than most. 

"Do it for me X-Boy."

"Well, that's really not fair," he protested, half-serious.

"I'll let you like icing off my-"

"TABITHA!"

She was laughing now, and he was barely keeping a straight face. "C'mon hon, see this? This is chemistry! If we're having this much fun sober, could you imagine what some tequila will do?"

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Oooh! Tequila shots off my stomach!"

"I'll go if you never say that again."

She cheered, and did a little dance, hips shaking and uninhibited movements. Grinning, she grabbed his arm, and ran down the hall, and out the doors. Stopping in the parking lot, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"What is it?"

"Well, you have some pretty kick ass powers Wild Boy. We could've ported out of the school. Kicked off the day with a little more style, you know?

He sighed with disbelief, laughing at the same time. "You're impractical, Tabitha Smith. Only you would complain about that." 

"You'll never meet a more impossible girl!" She was already walking towards the street, hips swinging, swaying, naturally. "But you're gonna have to make it up to me, okay?" She didn't look behind, but she could hear him sputtering and trying to come up with a reply. He managed to choke out a question, asking if she had the part in her brain that contained logic, and the ability to think before she acted. Stopping again, but just for a second, Tabby considered it. "Gee, maybe I don't." Shrugging, she walked on, off the school's property. "It doesn't sound too much fun though."

X.x.x.x.X

Next chapter will be up whenever; it's just a nice release. Review, it makes me feel like you care.3


End file.
